


I'll Be Your Eyes

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kisses, Louis doubts himself, M/M, blind!louis, but not really?, harry can speak french, harry loves louis' smile, insecure!louis, little bullying, louis can speak french, not by harry, seeing eye dog, touch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was blinded in a freak accident during chemistry class. It’s been a year since then and he’s still depressed… he doesn’t feel like himself anymore. He feels pathetic and worthless – he hears the snickers and cruel words when he walks by with Lilly, his Golden Retriever Seeing Eye dog. It’s when someone bumps into him that his life begins to change… for better or worse? Well, he hasn’t decided yet, but he slowly finds himself falling for the boy with the deep voice and the name Harry Styles…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

20 year old Louis Tomlinson sat on the bench in the park with his mum on his left and Lilly, his Golden Retriever Seeing Eye dog, at his feet. He had gotten the three year old Retriever one year ago when he was 19. She was a soft golden color and Louis loved her… he just wished she was just a regular dog instead of a Seeing Eye dog.

It had been a year since the incident that caused his blindness but he remembered it like it was yesterday…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had been in his college chemistry class and they were had been mixing chemicals with their partners. The professor had reminded them over and over again to make sure their partners had on their safety goggles before mixing anything but his partner simply had ignored the strict instruction. Louis had just been sliding the strap over his head when Tim had poured two chemicals together… two chemicals that should have never been mixed. The mixture exploded on them. Louis remembered something going in his eyes and he remembered the extreme burning, but after that he didn’t remember much of anything.

Later that same day he had found himself waking up, but not being able to see. His mum had informed him that he was in the hospital and he had a bandage over his eyes. The doctor had come in a while later, murmuring something Louis couldn’t hear to his mum, before asking Louis to keep his eyes shut until the bandages were removed. When the bandages were off the doctor had asked Louis to open his eyes. Louis did… and he couldn’t see anything… his world was black as night. The doctors’ suspicions had been confirmed… Louis was blind.

Tim had come to see Louis in the hospital. He had apologized so many times, but Louis hadn’t wanted to hear it… “Just get out! Just leave!” Louis had yelled. His whole world had come crashing down. All of his dreams were squashed. He couldn’t play football anymore… He couldn’t watch movies… He couldn’t see his little sisters or his mum… He couldn’t walk without stumbling… He couldn’t do anything. Louis hadn’t spoken to Tim since that day… in fact he had dropped that class all together… eventually dropping out of college completely.

Louis had gotten Lilly a couple weeks after the incident. Even though he couldn’t see her, he loved how soft her fur was and he loved how she stayed pressed to his side whether he was sleeping or walking. He imagined her to be a beautiful dog and he hated that he couldn’t see her. He hated that he couldn’t see anything. He had gotten so depressed his mum had sent him to a special facility that helped people deal with their disabilities. Louis had gotten better; he had accepted the fact that he was blind but that didn’t really make him feel any better. At the facility he had learn how to read Braille and that’s also when he had gotten Lilly and learn how to live with a Seeing Eye dog.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Louis, love, you should really try and reconnected with some of your friends.” His mums’ voice brought him back to reality. “You’ve totally cut yourself from all of them, even Liam.”

“That’s not true. Liam still comes around… every now and then.” Louis replied with an annoyed tone because seriously, he didn’t want to have this conversation… again! “Nobody wants to be friends with a blind person anyways.”

“You know that’s not true. People accept people with disabilities just like they accept everyone else.” Jay said looking over at him.

He may be blind but he can feel her stare.

“And you know that’s not true.” Louis said pointing his face towards the lake he knew was near the bench, this was where he and his mum always sat in the past when they came to this park.

“How do you figure it’s not true?” Jay asked.

“Because…” Louis replied quietly. “I can hear their snickers… they’re teasing words…”

“Oh Lou, not everyone is like that and you know it.” His mum said, reaching over to give his knee a squeeze.

“Well I haven’t met someone who wasn’t like that.” Louis stated testily as he stood up, feeling Lilly immediately rise beside him. “I want to walk with Lilly, alone.”

And without another word he walked away from his mum with Lilly at his side. Of course his alone time didn’t last as his mum hurried to catch up with him.

“Honestly darling, you have to try. At least get in contact with Liam or Niall, I’m sure you’ll find that both of them will accept you.” She insisted and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah okay mum.” He agreed already considering not doing it.

They walked for another few minutes before Jay spotted an ice cream truck stopped and selling ice cream.

“Wait right here Louis, I’m going to get us some ice cream.” She said receiving a nodded from Louis before she hurried over to the truck.

Louis shuffled his feet on the sidewalk. This was something he hated… waiting for someone to come back to him because they didn’t want him to walk alone, even with Lilly. He absolutely loathed it. He held the handle of Lilly’s hardness tight and felt her tug a little.

“What is it girl?” He asked turning his face to where he knew she was.

She tugged a little harder so he took a few steps forward. Then it happened. A body collided with his own, sending him and the stranger to the ground.

“Shit!” Louis heard the strange mutter and he heard some shuffling.

Great… now he was going to get yelled at or made fun of.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention! You’re not hurt are you?” A deep, somewhat slow voice asked.

Louis couldn’t believe his ears… the stranger was apologizing!

“I think I’m okay” Louis replied feeling Lilly nudge his hand with her nose.

He didn’t know why but he lifted his hand and a second later he was shocked to feel the strangers hand connect with his and pull him up. Louis stood, releasing the lads’ hand, and brushed the back of his black jeans off.

“Can’t believe I did that… you can’t see and I can and I just plowed into you.” Louis heard the stranger mutter.

“Its fine really, I’m not hurt.” Louis said taking hold of Lilly’s harness handle again.

“I’m Harry.” The lad introduced himself. “Harry Styles.

Louis was even more surprised by this, never had anyone willing introduced themselves to him. Most people would just scoff at him, call him a few names, and then walk away – well he assumed they walked away.

“L-Louis Tomlinson.” Louis stammered holding out his hand.

Harry shook his hand and Louis couldn’t help but think it felt quite nice – soft, warm, and larger than his own.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Don’t need to exchange insurance or anything?” Harry asked and Louis could tell he was smiling just by the tone of his voice.

“No, I’m fine, no damage done.” Louis replied letting a rare smile grace his lips.

It was funny… he didn’t know this lad but he felt comfortable around him.

“Is it alright if I pet your dog?” Harry asked looking down at the light golden dog sitting loyally by Louis’ leg.

“Her name’s Lilly and sure.” Louis replied.

He heard Harry shuffle and then the light thump of Lilly’s tail wagging and hitting his leg. Louis couldn’t help but smile knowing the young dog was happy.

“She’s so cute, how long have you had her?” Harry asked looking up at Louis’ handsome face while he continued to scratch Lilly’s ears.

“A year.” Louis responded offering up no more information.

“Cool.” Harry said standing up after giving Lilly’s head a final pat. “I um… would you… um… maybe we could meet up for coffee one day and chat? I mean if you want or like if you… can.”

Louis quirked his eyebrow at that… If he can. What was that supposed to mean?

“Oh God! I offended you! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I meant like if you could… like if you weren’t busy…” Harry rushed out hoping he wasn’t making things worse.

“Oh. It’s… It’s fine. Um… sure I wouldn’t mind if my mum agrees to take me since like I can’t drive obviously.” Louis replied offering Harry a smile, which was hopefully aimed at him.

“Okay, do you have a cell phone?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, can only make calls though now.” Louis muttered pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Harry.

Harry took the phone and entered his number before handing it back to Louis. “I sent a text to my phone so I have your number; I’ll give you a call later and let you know a time, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.” Louis replied shoving the phone back into his pocket.

“Cool, I’ll talk to you later then. Bye Louis, bye Lilly!” Harry smiled brightly even though he knew Louis couldn’t see him, he figured maybe he could feel it, feel the happiness of the smile.

“Bye, Harry.” Louis said returning the smile.

Harry walked after picking up his bag that he had dropped when he collided with Louis. A moment later Jay walked up to Louis with two ice cream cones, one plain vanilla and the other fudge ripple. She handed Louis the fudge ripple then looked in the direction of the curly haired lad walking away.

“Who was that?” she asked turning back to Louis.

“His name’s Harry, he accidently ran into me.” Louis replied as they began to walk.

“Oh? Are you alright? He wasn’t rude was he?” Jay asked with a concern.

“I’m okay and no… he was actually really nice… apologized and all.” Louis smiled over where he knew his mum was.

Jay examined Louis’ face curiously for a moment before speaking, “There’s something more isn’t there?”

“He asked me to go out for coffee one day.” Louis muttered sheepishly.

“Really now?” Jay asked with a smile playing on her lips. “Guess he wasn’t so horrible… especially if you’re blushing.”

Louis’ face darkened at his mother’s words, did she really have to point that out… that he was blushing.

“He was nice. We’ll see if he actually calls.” Louis replied then went back to eating his ice cream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louis thinks it’s somewhere around 9 that night and he’s pretty much given up on Harry calling when his phone rings. He presses the button to answer the call, thankful but also hating that the phone has buttons instead of the touch screen he once had.

“Hello?” He answers absentmindedly petting Lilly’s head as she rests it on his stomach.

“Hey, it’s Harry; it’s not too late to be calling is it?” Harry’s deep voice floats into his ears and he chuckles.

“No, you’re fine.” Louis replied shifting a little on his bed.

“Sorry it took me so long, I just got home from class. So um when would you like to meet up?” Harry asked and Louis hears shuffling.

“Whenever you’re free.” Louis answered and it seems like a logical answer because it’s not like he has people beating down his door to make plans with him or any other places to be.

“How about tomorrow morning?” Harry asked.

“That sounds good, where would you like to meet?” Louis questioned standing up from his bed and grabbing the blind walking cane that he absolutely hates using.

He refused to use it when they went off, he figured his mum was guide enough and he didn’t want to give people more reasons to taunt him… laugh at him.

“Do you know the little café that’s near the park?” Harry asked and Louis hears a door shut, the background noise vanishes.

“Yeah, Annie’s?” Louis replied making his way out of his room towards the stairs in their home.

Jay had wanted to buy a new house after… the incident… but Louis hadn’t wanted to move out of the house. He had spent most of his childhood in this home and now his sisters were growing up in it. Louis had assured his mum over and over again that he wouldn’t walk around the house without the walking cane, promised her that he would be careful and take the stairs slowly, and eventually she agreed to keep the house.

“Yup, how’s 9 o’clock?” Harry questioned, tapping his fingers on his leg nervously.

And he doesn’t really know why he’s nervous. He only just met Louis but already he can feel himself slipping… falling for the gorgeous crystal blue eyed lad with the soft voice that he’s sure would be beautiful if he were to sing. That’s probably why he’s nervous… Louis is gorgeous and Harry’s just average in his opinion… he’s tall, lanky, and has horrid brown curls for hair and then there’s Louis who’s a little shorter with soft looking feathery brown hair, a well built body from what he could tell, and a smile that’s perfect.

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you then, yeah?” Louis replied stopping at the top of the stairs.

“Definitely, see you tomorrow, goodnight.” Harry said and after Louis says goodnight he hangs up smiling, he really can’t wait to see the blue eyed lad again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louis stretched as he woke up to the sound of his mum calling his name.

“You better get up love; otherwise you’ll be late meeting Harry.” Jay says hovering over Louis with a small smile on her face.

Louis groans and buries his face in his pillows. He wants to go meet Harry but at the same time he doesn’t. What if he’s just screwing around… making him feel like somebody could actually be nice to him and then turning out to be like everyone else? Louis thinks Harry seems genuinely nice but then again so have other people and they’ve turned out to be right arses.

Slowly, Louis gets up out of bed and makes his way into the bathroom to take a shower. Everything is in a certain spot. The body wash is always on the left side of the shelf in the shower, the shampoo in the middle, and the conditioner on the right. Even though he knows this, he checks their smell anyways, knowing his sisters have switched them around just to mess with him before.

When he climbs out of the shower he feels refreshed, but he’s still nervous about meeting Harry. Back in his room he pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey shirt that he asked his mum to pull out for him. He finds his shoes, white Vans, sitting where they always are by his door.

Shoving his phone into his pocket, he grabs the walking cane and makes his way downstairs. He can hear his little sisters in the kitchen with their mum, talking… complaining… about having to go back to school and how summer has gone by too fast.

“Mum, are you ready?” Louis asks stopping in the door way.

“Yeah, let me grab my keys. Lottie, keep your sisters inside, I’ll be back shortly.” Jay says moving to pick up her purse and keys. “Darling, go ahead and bring Lilly, she’s do for her vet visit.”

Louis turned around and calls for Lilly who comes trotting from the living room with her tail wagging wildly. They walk out to the car and take off down the street. The café is only 10 minutes away and soon they’re pulling up to it. Louis feels his stomach knot up; he’s trying not to freak out and he’s trying not to be too hopeful that Harry is really a nice guy instead of an arse.

Jay takes his arm and leads him into the shop and Harry’s sitting in a small booth against one of the walls. He looks up when the bell dings and smiles when he sees Jay and Louis. Harry stands up and waves, walks towards them and meets them in the middle.

“Hello, I assume you’re Harry, I’m Jay, Louis’ mum.” Jay greets him holding out her hand.

Harry shakes it shyly and nods his head, “S’nice to meet you. Um, I can…” Harry says gesturing to Louis’ arm that Jay is still holding onto. “I mean if you don’t mind…”

Jay smiles at how nervous Harry is, she can’t help but think it’s adorable and she’s really hoping her son gives this boy a chance.

“I don’t mind, but it’s up to Louis.” Jay replies and turns to look at Louis.

Louis exhales and nods, “Yeah, it’s fine. Just like… don’t let me trip.” And he feels like he’s taking a gamble because the last time he trusted someone that wasn’t family to lead him they had purposely made him trip.

“I won’t… I’ll be your eyes.” Harry says softly looking at Louis and he knows… he can tell that Louis doesn’t trust easily.

Louis eyebrows rise just slightly but he nods his head and Jay releases him. A large, warm hand takes the place of her smaller one.

“Here’s some money Lou.” Jay says holding out cash and depositing it in Louis’ hand when he holds it out. “Have fun sweetheart, see you shortly.”

Then she’s gone, leaving Louis with Harry, standing in the middle of the small café. Harry clears his throat and turns to look at Louis, keeping his hand on the short boys arm.

“Would you like to get something or just sit?” Harry asks nervously.

“I’d like to get something.” Louis replies and Harry breathes out an okay.

Louis let’s Harry guide him to the counter and he’s surprised when they get there and he hasn’t tripped over anything. It’s a first for someone who’s not family.

“Hello Louis!” Nancy, the cafés owner greets him.

Louis recognizes her voice, “Hello, where’s Annie today?” he asks curious where Nancy’s daughter is.

“She had a class this morning; she’ll be in later on. It’s just me for now! What can I get you dear? Your usual?” Nancy asks smiling at Louis, knows his usual because he and Jay are regulars.

“Please.” Louis smiles and hands her the cash.

Nancy counts out his change and then tells him to go sit down; she’ll bring it to him when it’s ready. Harry holds Louis’ arm, just below his elbow, and guides him to the booth he was sitting at; where his tea with sugar his sitting, still warm.

Louis sits down and he really can’t help the smile that graces his lips, Harry didn’t let him trip, not even so much as stumble.

“Thanks...” He says hearing Harry slip into the other side of the booth.

“No problem.” Harry smiles; thinks he wouldn’t mind leading Louis anywhere if they become friends.

“You’re smiling.” Louis comments and Harry blushes and ducks his head even though Louis can’t see him.

“How’d you know?” he asks staring at Louis.

“Your voice and I don’t know… I can just kind of feel it. It’s weird I know…” Louis mutters the last part because most people do think it’s weird.

“It’s not weird; I think it’s rather cool.” Harry replies with a small frown, he had been hoping Louis could feel it somehow, he just hadn’t expected him to bring it up.

“Really?” Louis asks staring in Harry’s direction as he hears the clink of Nancy setting down his tea cup.

He reaches for it, not entirely sure where it is.

“Little to the left.” Harry says and smiles again when Louis has the cup securely in his hand. “And yeah, I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Why?” Louis questions bringing the cup to his lips to blow off some of the steam that he knows is rising from it then takes a small sip, humming happily as the warm tea hits his taste buds.

“Why would I?” Harry answers him with a question.

“Everyone else does.” Louis mutters, setting the cup down but keeping his hand on the handle.

“M’not everyone else.” Harry replies and Louis nods his head, pursing his lips.

He still doesn’t trust Harry. It doesn’t matter if he claims he’s not like everyone else because other people have claimed that and it’s only led to him getting hurt. It doesn’t matter that Harry didn’t let him trip, he could still be playing him.

“Can I ask… like… what happened?” Harry stumbles over his words.

“No.” Louis replies sharply because he hates talking about it. He hates remembering.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just curious. I’m sorry.” Harry rushes out.

Louis sighs heavily and he knows Harry is just curious and he knows he shouldn’t snap at him for that but he just can’t help it.

“It’s okay. I… I shouldn’t have snapped, I just really hate talking about it.” Louis says picking his cup back up.

“I understand, I won’t ask again… maybe you can tell me sometime in the future.” Harry states and he knows he’s taking a chance because he’s just met this handsome blue eyed lad and for all he knows Louis may never want to see him again.

“Maybe.” Louis replies and Harry almost sighs in relief; he really thought he had ruined everything.

“Can I ask you another question?” Harry asks slowly.

“Depends.” Louis says already starting to put up a wall.

“What’s your favorite color?” Harry questions and he can see the relief on Louis’ face.

“Red.” Louis answers with a small smile. “Yours?”

“Blue.” Harry smiles looking directly into Louis’ eyes and yeah he definitely favorites blue.

They sit and chat for two hours. Harry learns that Louis has four little sisters, he’s 20, and he’s no longer in college but he had been studying to become a drama teacher before he dropped out. Louis learns that Harry is 18, has an older sister, is studying law, and works at a music store. When Jay calls, Louis feels a bit sad because he knows his time with Harry is up for the day. He thinks maybe he’ll give Harry a chance at being a friend and proving he’s not like everyone else.

Harry takes hold of Louis’ arm and they walk out of the small café and over to where Jay is parked; waiting for them. He smiles and waves at her through the window when they reach the car. Louis takes hold of the door hand then turns his face towards Harry.

“Thanks for the chat, maybe we can meet up again soon?” Louis asks and he tries not to get too hopeful because this is very new and he’s still not 100% sure he can trust Harry.

“I’d like that, I’ll call you soon.” Harry replies with a smile.

“Okay, talk to you later, bye.” Louis says and once Harry says goodbye he climbs into the car.

Harry stands on the sidewalk for a moment before walking back inside the café to pick up a blueberry muffin for Gemma. Nancy hands him the bag and smiles at him.

“I haven’t seen him smile like that since last year.” She says as she hands the white paper bag with the muffin in it to Harry. “It’s lovely to see it again. Enjoy the muffin dear.”

And with that Nancy walks away, back to the kitchen to make up some fresh chocolate chip cookies. She smiles as she works… it really was nice to see Louis smile again. She knows he’s been really depressed since he lost his sight and it’s just nice to see him looking happier. And she thinks it’s got a lot to do with Harry; thinks maybe, just maybe, something more is going to develop there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louis’ sitting outside on their back porch while Lilly is playing in the yard the next time his phone rings. It’s been three days since he met up with Harry at the café and he’s been thinking about the lad with the deep voice a lot more than he’d care to admit.

“Hello?” he answers closing his eyes and tilting his face towards the sun, letting it warm his face.

“Hey Louis, how are you?” Harry’s voice comes through the phone and a smile might have pulled at Louis’ lips.

“I’m good, you?” He replies feeling Lilly nudge his hand; ask him to toss her ball again.

“Good, just been busy with school, otherwise I would have called sooner.” Harry explains with a small sigh.

“I understand.” Louis pauses for a moment and then continues, “Do you have time to meet up again? We could go back to Annie’s.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I have some free time tomorrow morning if that works for you?” Harry asks.

“Should be fine, same time?” Louis questions taking the ball once more from Lilly and tossing it.

“Sounds good.” This time its Harry’s turn to pause before he asks “What are you up to?”

Louis’ a bit startled at the question, he thought Harry would want to get off the phone since their plans are set.

“Just tossing the ball for Lilly to fetch, she loves it.” Louis replies and he can picture a young, light gold dog chasing the ball and wagging her tail… he just wishes he could see it for real. “You?”

“Just walking into my flat and discovering my roommate still hasn’t cleaned up his shit.” Harry chuckles; it’s rich just like his voice – Louis thinks he quite likes the sound; could probably get used to hearing it.

Louis can’t help but laugh, “Guess you’ll have to do it for him, yeah?”

“Oh no.” Harry replies. “That was not part of our agreement.”

“Agreement?” Louis questions with curiosity burning inside him a little.

“Mhm, I cook and he cleans. Zayn just never holds up his end of the bargain until I threaten not to cook anymore.” Harry says and Louis can tell he’s fond of his roommate.

Just then Louis hears the back door open and turns to see his sisters running over to him.

“I have to go; I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Louis says as his sisters run up.

“Definitely, bye Lou.” Harry replies then hangs up after Louis manages a goodbye.

Louis’ a bit startled by the nickname, only friends and family call him anything other than his name… well except for the people that make fun of him but he doesn’t want to think about that right now. He just wants to hold onto the little bit of happiness that’s creeping into his heart.

“Louis, mummy says it’s time for dinner.” Daisy says setting a hand on Louis shoulder so he knows exactly where she is.

“Okay, lead me in?” Louis replies knowing the twins love leading him and he’s okay with that.

He calls for Lilly and she comes trotting up obedient as always. Daisy and Phoebe take hold of Louis’ hands and lead him inside with Lilly walking behind them.

They’re in the middle of eating dinner when Louis remembers he needs to tell his mum about meeting with Harry tomorrow.

“Hey mum, do you think you could drop me off at the café again tomorrow morning?” Louis asks turning his head so he’s facing his mum; she always sits in the same spot.

“Sure sweetheart, meeting up with Harry again?” Jay asks looking up from her plate.

“Yeah, he called a little bit ago.” Louis answers with a small smile playing on his lips.

Jay smiles at her son because really this is all she wants… for him to be happy again; thinks maybe Harry is a good thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Jay wakes Louis up in time for him to take a shower and get dressed with some time to spare. When they arrive at the café, Jay smiles when she sees Harry waiting outside and she waves at him. Louis can feel Harry standing in front of him, he knows the younger lad is smiling and well there’s the smell of the cologne Harry is wearing – it’s the same one from 4 days ago.

“Morning!” Harry smiles brightly as the two stop in front of him.

“Good morning Harry, well I’ll leave you two kids. See you in a bit love.” Jay says then presses a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek before leaving.

Louis feels his mums hand release his arm and it’s immediately replaced by Harry’s hand. Harry leads them into the café and up to the counter. This time Annie is standing there waiting to take their orders.

“Bonjour Harry et Louis!” (Hello Harry and Louis!) Annie greets them in French.

Louis’ about to reply to her but Harry beats him to it.

“Bonjour Annie, pourrions-nous obtenir nos usuals s'il vous plaît?” (Hello Annie, could we get our usuals please?) Harry asks in perfect French and Louis thinks that honestly might be one of the hottest things he’s ever heard.

“Course love, I’ll bring them right out.” Annie replies with a smile and tell them the total.

Louis moves to pull the cash his mum gave him before they left out of his pocket but Harry stops him.

“I’ve got.” Harry says giving Louis’ arm a light squeeze as he hands over his bank card.

“You really didn’t have to pay for me.” Louis says as they sit down in a booth.

“I wanted to.” Harry replies crossing his arms on top of the table and leaning against it.

He can’t help but think Louis is probably the most gorgeous human being ever. The sunlight shining through the café windows is making Louis’ hair look a shade lighter; it’s catching the side of his face and Harry just about losses his breath because really… Louis is just… handsome.

Once they’ve got their tea’s they begin to talk about random things. Louis listens to Harry talk about going to law school and how much work it is and how he’s thought about just dropping out and finding a different career path. Louis encourages Harry to continue with a law degree if that’s where his heart is. And Harry thinks it is but he thinks his heart is drifting to Louis more and more but he doesn’t tell Louis that.

Louis suddenly sits up a little straight as though he’s just remembered something, “Vous parlez français?” (You speak French?)

“Oui, appris à l'école secondaire. Vous?” (Yes, learned in high school. You?) Harry replies, somehow managing to get the words out because Louis speaking French was just… wow.

He loved hearing people speak French. He had always found that most people sounded rather sexy speaking French but Louis speaking French made him want to just grab the older lad and ravish him. Of course, he wasn’t going to do but geez… Louis’ voice and French were just hot.

“Same” Louis replies remembering how he had taken to learning French just because of how it sounded rolling of people’s tongues.

Harry knows it’s rather daring but he’s got nothing to lose by trying. “You think we could meet up more often? I really like chatting with you…” he asks and he’s blushing a little.

“Yeah, sure… me too.” Louis answers feeling heat creep up on his cheeks; he knows Harry can see his blush and that makes him go a little darker.

Harry’s absolutely beaming and he’s relieved. He was almost sure Louis would say no; think he was weird because they’ve only known each other 4 days.

Louis swallows; he’s still not 100 percent about Harry but he figures there’s nothing to lose by giving him a chance.

“Describe yourself to me?” Louis requests rather shyly. “So I can put together a mental picture of what you look like.”

And Harry proceeds to describe himself and even though he doesn’t think he sounds very good looking; Louis’ thinking the exact opposite. He’s picturing a tall lad with chocolate curls, emeralds for eyes, and a dazzling dimpled smile. Louis imagines that Harry is very handsome; wonders why someone so good looking would want to talk to him but more than anything he just wishes he could see Harry.

They chat for a little more than two hours before Jay calls Louis and tells him she’s waiting outside. Once again Harry leads Louis outside, plans to meet up the next morning already set. Harry says goodbye to both of them and they drive off. Louis leans his head against the car window and there’s a smile playing on his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s three months later when something rather unexpected happens.

Louis and Harry have been hanging out at places other than Annie’s now. Jay has sat down with Harry and had a short chat with him about them going places where they have to walk around. Harry listens intently as Jay tells him firmly but kindly never to leave Louis’ side when they’re out, especially if they don’t have Lilly with them. And Harry’s reassuring Jay that he’ll stay by Louis’ side; won’t let anything happen to the boy he now considers a good friend.

They’re walking through the park and even though Lilly is with them, Harry’s got his hand on Louis arm. Louis doesn’t mind though, it’s comfortable; Harry’s hand seems to belong there now almost. They’ve been walking for about 30 minutes when Harry stops outside one of the park bathrooms.

“I’ll be right back Lou, gotta use the restroom real quick.” Harry says as Louis sits down on the bench near the bathroom with Lilly sitting at his feet.

“Okay, I’ll just wait here.” Louis replies giving Harry a small smile and scratching Lilly’s ears.

He hears Harry walk away and turns his face to Lilly. A moment later he hears footsteps and they stop right in front of him. He knows there’s more than one person… he can hear them snickering to each other.

“Look lads it’s a blind freak and his pup!” A guy snickers.

“Reckon he’s got any money on him.” Another one says and Louis’ feels a bit of panic rise in his chest.

“It’s not like he could tell the police who took it… it’d be a right laugh though, I don’t know officer I’m a blind loser!” Yet another guy joins in.

Louis can hear them move closer and he feels Lilly tense at his feet. He knows they’re standing right in front of him now and he’s panicking inside.

“Oi! The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry’s voice rings out and Louis gives a small sigh of relief.

“None of your business.” One of the guys growls.

“Actually yeah, it is my business.” Harry retorts stepping between Louis and the 3 guys.

“Why? Care for the pathetic, ugly, little blind boy? He’s worthless you know… it’s not like people like him can do anything.” The second guy says sneering down at Louis from around Harry’s shoulder.

Louis’ shoulders’ slump and he feels tears prickle at his eyes; they burn. He knows they’re right, enough people have said the same thing; he’s worthless… pathetic…

“He’s not worthless or pathetic. You are, now buzz off.” Harry growls.

There’s a few more words exchanged between Harry and the three other guys but eventually Louis hears them walking away.

When Harry turns around Louis is already standing and walking away with Lilly at his side. He’s positive Harry will realize that the guys were right and then that’ll be it. Louis knew he shouldn’t have allowed himself to trust Harry; knew he would only end up getting hurt.

“Louis!” Harry calls hurrying after him. “Lou, stop please! Where are you going?”

Harry catches up quickly thanks to his long legs and takes hold of Louis’ arm gently to stop him.

“Where are you going?” he asks again trying to look at Louis’ face but his head is dropped toward the ground.

“Home…” Louis mutters quietly trying to get out of Harry’s grip.

“What? Why?” Harry asks.

“Because you know they’re right and you’ll realize that and hate me.” Louis replies keeping his face aimed at the ground so Harry can’t see the hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No I won’t… I would never…” Harry starts but Louis shakes his head.

“Yes you will… just like everyone else… you’ll realize I am pathetic, I am worthless, I am a freak, and I am ugly.” Louis manages to choke out; turning his face towards Harry.

Harry’s heart breaks when he sees the tears rolling down Louis’ lightly tan cheeks. How could people say such things about such a beautiful person?

“Louis Tomlinson, listen to me and hear me good.” Harry says letting go of Louis’ arm and instead cupping the slightly shorter lads face in his hands. “You are not worthless or pathetic… You are incredible. You are not a freak… You are indescribably amazing. And you are most definitely not ugly… You are absolutely gorgeous.”

“R-Really?” Louis asks feeling his cheeks warm under Harry’s hands; under Harry’s steady gaze.

“God yes. You’re so handsome! You’re skin is so soft and flawless…” Harry says rubbing his thumbs back and forth against Louis’ cheeks. “You’re hair looks so soft and it’s so perfect swept across your forehead and hidden partly under a beanie, which not everyone can pull off but you make it look so good.”

Harry thinks this might scare Louis away, but he’s on a roll now and he just can’t stop. He wants Louis to know how beautiful he is. So Harry takes a step closer and he’s tilting Louis’ head up just a little so he can keep his eyes locked on Louis’ even though he can’t see him he knows he can feel him.

“Your eyes… God they’re the most gorgeous shade of blue. I could easily get lost in them they’re so stunning. And your smile… gosh Louis… I don’t look forward to seeing anyone else’s smile like I look forward to seeing yours. It’s so warm… so perfect… so gentle… so bright… so flawless… framed by soft looking lips.” Harry says dragging his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip.

He’s definitely pushing it now, but he just can’t resist. Louis’ right there in front of him with tears still swimming in his eyes; the occasional one cascading down and colliding with Harry’s hand.

“I swear Louis… you are so perfect.” Harry finalizes and he’s aware of people stealing curious glances at them but he really can’t bring himself to care.

Beneath his hands Louis’ cheeks have turned a soft pink and Harry’s smiling because yeah he could get used to seeing Louis blush; thinks it’s rather adorable. So Harry decides to take a chance… walk out on a limb… since Louis hasn’t pulled away yet.

Harry takes a deep breath and stares into Louis’ eyes, “Louis… Can I kiss you?”

And it’s such a simple question; requires such a simple answer, but Harry is almost shaking. He’s got his fingers crossed that he didn’t just mess everything up… he knows they’ve only known each other three months but Louis does things to his heart.

He almost doesn’t catch the way Louis gives a very small nod of his head; he doesn’t say anything, just nods. And Harry thinks his heart is going to beat out of his chest, but then again Louis’ thinking the exact same thing. Harry’s thumbs begin to rub back and forth softly against Louis’ cheeks again and Harry starts closing the distance between them.

He’s watching Louis so carefully and it’s like everything is going in super slow motion. Harry lets his eyes slip shut just as his lips meet Louis for the very first time and Louis’ left hand is coming up immediately to grab onto Harry’s forearm.

Louis thinks his heart his going to explode; thinks he is going to explode, because he’s kissed his fair share of people when he was younger and not blind but he’s never felt this before. He feels like his blood is fire rushing through his veins. His lips are covered in warmth and he feels like his stomach is full of butterflies. And he thinks he’s finally ready to trust Harry; trust him not to leave, trust him to be there.

Harry keeps the kiss slow and tender, pouring his emotions into it. He doesn’t try to deepen the kiss, he just wants it soft; just wants Louis to feel that he cares, that he likes him, that he thinks Louis is perfect.

When they pull apart Louis ducks his head and finds the crook of Harry’s neck, burying his face into it. Harry can feel Louis’ still damp cheeks pressed against his skin. Carefully he wraps his arms around Louis and holds him. He can feel Louis’ heart beating against his chest and he’s sure Louis can feel his own because it’s pounding.

Louis eventually pulls back; his tears are gone and there’s a small smile working its way onto his lips. He slips his arm through Harry’s and they start walking through the park once more. Neither of them says anything; the silence is comfortable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two months later Louis finds himself in Harry’s flat and they’re curled up in Harry’s bed chatting with Lilly lying at their feet because the bed is more comfortable than Harry’s sofa. It’s the eve of Louis’ birthday; in fact it’s 11:55, so there are only 5 more minutes until Louis is 21 years old.

Harry’s running his hand through Louis’ hair and they’re reminiscing on the past couple months. Louis really can’t help the smile that graces his lips when they walk about the places they’ve gone on dates. Yeah… dates… but they’re not official.

“One more minute baby.” Harry whispers, nudging his nose into Louis’ feathery brown hair.

“I never wanted to grow up when I was younger, I still don’t.” Louis replies quietly so as not to wake up a snoozing Lilly.

Harry lets out a breathy chuckle that caresses the side of Louis’ face and looks over at the clock. The numbers change and its midnight, December 24th. It’s Christmas Eve and its Louis’ birthday.

“Happy Birthday BooBear.” Harry says leaning further to cover Louis’ mouth with his own.

Louis hums contently into the kiss, parting his lips so Harry’s tongue can dart into his mouth. He shifts in the bed, shuffling closer to Harry and he feels one of the younger lads’ hands grasp his hip while the other takes purchase in his hair.

Harry pulls back some and nudges Louis’ nose with his own. He can feel warm little puffs of air coming from Louis’ lips as they remain close. Harry decides right now is the time to ask Louis; he wants Louis to have the best birthday and thinks maybe this is a good way to start.

“Be mine?” Harry breathes out and Louis’ breath hitches in his throat.

“Really?” Louis asks quietly.

“Yes, I want to call you my boyfriend… will you be?” Harry questions; bringing his hand up from Louis’ hip to stroke his cheek.

“Yes. Definitely yes.” Louis beams and then they’re kissing again.

The night leads to nothing more than lazy, tender kisses until both of them fall asleep with Lilly still at their feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Its three months later when it happens; when the words come tumbling out of Harry’s mouth before he can stop them. He just couldn’t help it; he’s been sure of it for a few weeks now. He and Louis are sitting in Harry’s flat, cuddle together on the sofa, with bowls of pasta in their hands and a crisp white wine in glasses on the coffee table.

Louis keeps nuzzling into Harry’s neck and eventually Harry dabs a small bit of sauce onto Louis nose making him squeak in protest. Louis pouts and moves away from Harry to the other end of the sofa. Now its Harry’s turn to protest as Louis’ warmth is replaced by cold air. Louis has set his bowl down on the coffee table and now has his arms crossed, trying and kind of failing to look mad at Harry. Harry sets his dish down and shuffles over to Louis.

“Baby…” He coos into Louis’ ear but Louis ignores him.

“Boo…” Harry tries again and he sees a trace of a smile begin to form on Louis face.

He shuffles closer and nuzzles his nose against Louis’ cheek. “BooBear… I’m sorry.”

And Harry moves so he can lick the little bit of sauce from Louis’ nose causing Louis to release a giggle and push him away.

“Gross, Hazza!” Louis giggles covering his nose with one hand while the other is trying to hold Harry back.

Harry pins Louis’ arm down and races forward to kiss Louis’ cheek, wet and sloppy. Louis goes to wipe his cheek on his shoulder and he’s laughing while Harry tries to nuzzle into his neck. His lips make contact with Louis’ ear and then it just kind of happens.

“I love you.” Harry whispers and Louis goes still; laughter stopping.

Harry panics for a minute; thinks maybe it was too soon or maybe Louis just doesn’t feel that way but a second later Louis is shifting in his seat and seeking out Harry’s plump lips. The kiss is desperate and needy but at the same time tender. When Louis’ pulls back, his lips are swollen and a darker shade of pink much like Harry’s. His lips are still so close to Harry’s that they brush against his when he speaks.

“I love you too.” Louis whispers into the silent room.

Harry closes his eyes and lets the words sink in… Louis loves him… he just told him… this is real. Then Harry is gathering Louis into his arms and kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. His tongue is tangling with Louis’ and it’s hot and desperate now. Louis’ arms wind around Harry’s neck, holding him impossibly close, as Harry moves to stand, taking Louis with him.

Harry reaches down and taps the back of Louis’ thighs and Louis’ jumps up into his arms. They both know where this is headed and they’re okay with that. Louis feels safe and wanted and loved for the first time since the incident, which Harry knows all about now.

Harry lays Louis down on the bed and their lips part for a moment; they’re both panting.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks lowering his lips to Louis’ neck and peppering it with light kisses.

“Yeah… yes please I’m sure.” Louis replies combing his fingers through Harry’s chocolate curls.

When Harry’s stretched him open and his moving inside of him finally their hands find each other; fingers lacing together. It’s not rough, it’s gentle, slow, and sweet; Harry’s radiating love. When they come down from their highs they snuggle close; sleepy eyes and sated. Eventually Lilly comes into the room and jumps up onto the bed, curling at the lad’s feet.

Louis smiles into Harry’s neck. He swears he’s never been this happy, even before he went blind. As they lie there, a mess of limbs, Louis lets memories from since they met fill his mind.

He remembers the first time Harry kissed him in the park. They had walked down to the pond and Harry had stood behind Louis with his arms wrapped around the older lads’ shoulders. He had placed his mouth right next to Louis’ ear and described everything around them; from the people jogging to ducks swimming in the pond and from the trees swaying in the wind to the flowers surrounding them. Louis had been able to paint the perfect mental picture.

He also remembers every other time Harry has crowded behind him, wrapped him up in his longer limps, and described a scene to him. Louis had grown to love when Harry did this. He described the place they were so well Louis felt like he could really see it.

“I love you Hazza.” Louis murmurs sleepily into Harry’s neck before pulling back just enough to kiss him softly on the lips.

“I love you too BooBear.” Harry whispers against Louis’ soft lips.

Louis lets his head fall back into the crook of Harry’s neck and closes his eyes. He begins to slip off into a wonderful dream and Harry’s in it of course. Just before he falls asleep he can’t help but think that yeah… he’s really happy he let Harry be his eyes… never wants him to stop being them... and he’s really happy they’ve fallen in love. And with that thought, Louis joins Harry, falling into a peaceful slumber with Lilly curled up already asleep at their feet.


End file.
